Šisui Učiha
takođe poznat i kao Šisui Teleporter '(瞬身のシスイ, ''Shunshin no Shisui, English TV: Shisui the Teleporter) je bio šinobi iz Sela Lista i član Učiha klana. Pozadina Šisui je bio jedan od najtalentovanijih nindži iz Učiha klana. Odrastao je uz Itačija Učihu, postali su najbolji prijatelji i stvorili su bratsku vezu. Redovno bi trenirali zajedno i imali bi više sparing mečeva. Sa vremena na vreme bi pomogao Saskeu oko treninga. U nekom trenutku u prošlosti on se borio sa šinobijem po imenu Ao, ostavio je veliki utisak na Aoa i on je zapamtio njegovu boju čakre i sposobnost da sa svojim Mangekjo Šaringanom kontroliše druge. Kada je Itači počeo da se ponaša čudno, Šisuiu je naloženo od strane Konohine vojne policije da prati Itačija jer je njegova pozicija u Anbu bila ključna za budućnost Učiha. Bez znanja klana, Šisui se saosećao sa Itačijem jer nije želeo da Učihe zarate sa selom. Bes Učiha je rastao zato što se sumnjalo da su učestvovali u napadu Devetorepe Lisice na Konohu, Šisui je otišao kod Hiruzena Sarutobija i rekao mu istinu. Verujući Šisuiu, zato što je potomak Kagami Učihe, dozvolio mu je da špijunira Učihe za selo. Šisui je bio zbunjen da ne bi mogao da zaustavi klan od državnog udara koji su planirali i ubrzo je postao veoma zabrinut posledicama koje prate njegove postupke. Na kraju je odlučeno da Šisui iskoristi Kotoamacukami na Fugaku Učihi da bi prekinuo plan. thumb|Danzo pokušava da ukrade Šisuiev Mangekjo Šaringan.|left Kasnije, kada je Šisui bio spreman da napravi potez, Danzo Šimura, verujući da jednostavno kontrolisanje vođe Učiha neće da završi konflikt i da će pokušati da kontrolišu njega, izabrao je da uzme Šisuieve oči za sebe i odlučio da zaštiti selo na svoj način. Dok je Šisui bez napora pokorio Danzoa, nemilosrdni starac je uhvatio Šisuia nespremnog, zabranjenom tehnikom, Izanagi pomoću drugog Šaringana koji je već imao u svom posedu i uspeo da ukrade Šisuievo desno oko. Danzo i njegovi ljudi su opkolili Šisuia, ali je on uspeo da pobegne. thumb|Šisui daje svoje oko Itačiju. |лево U strahu da je Danzo bio u pravu u nemogućnost Šisuia da zaustavi pobunu i da će Danzo nastaviti da traži njegovo levo oko, Šisui je svoje levo oko poverio Itačiju i rekao mu je da zaštiti selo i ime Učiha. Šisui je napisao oproštajno pismo u kome govori da ne može da prati njegov klan kroz državni udar, zato što će žrtvovati nedužne živote za dobrobit klana. Sadržaj oproštajnog pisma je napravljen da izgledao kao da je uništio oči kada je skočio u reku Naka da bi sprečio njihovo korišćenje. On je u isto vreme uspeo da izbriše njegovo postojanje, ne ostavljajući leš iza sebe. U animeu, Šisui se takođe nadao da će njegovom smrću Itači probuditi Mangekjo Šaringan. Ubrzo je Šisui pronađen udavljen u Naka reci sa porukom da je umoran od vršenja dužnosti u klanu. Policija sumnja da ga je Itači ubio i iskoristio svoj Šaringan da prekopira Šisuiev rukopis, jer je Šisui bio veoma posvećen klanu i samoubistvo bi bilo veoma čudno. Itači je kasnije rekao Saskeu da je ubio Šisuia i falsifikovao njegov rukopis da bi probudio svoj Mangekjo Šaringan (što je laž). Šisui je videvši da mu nije mnogo ostalo prekratio sebi muke i skočio niz vodopad. Šisuiev leš je nestao, čim Kabuto ne može da ga pronadje. Medjutim, Itači je kasnije rekao kako, kada je poslednji put video Šisuia, Danzo mu je uzeo jedno oko, a on je drugo dao Itačiju kako bi zaštitio selo i Učiha ime ostavio neukljano. Ličnost Itači je bio Šisuiev najbolji prijatelj, Itači je na njega gledao kao na starijeg brata. Šisui je rekao Itačiju da je požrtvovanost... bezimeni šinobi koji štiti mir iz svoje senke... što je pravo obeležje šinobija. Šisui je takođe bio posvećen svom klanu, zbog čega mu je Konohina vojna policija naredila da špijunira Itačija. Zbog ovako velike odanosti vojna policja nije poverovala da bi on mogao da izvrši samoubistvo. Iako je bio posvećen svom klanu, bio je još više posvećen dobroti svog sela. Njegova posvećenost svom selu je bila toliko jaka da nikada nije pao kao žrtva prokletstva mržnje kada probudi Šaringan ili Mangekjo Šaringan. On je čak otišao toliko daleko da pokuša da stavi svoj klan pod gendžicu kako bi se zaustavio državni udar koji bi doveo do građanskog rata. Međutim to nije uspelo zato što je Danzo ukrao njegovo desno oko. Znajući Danzoa, ličnost žednu moći, koji je hteo da mu ukrade i levo oko, Šisui ga je sprečio da stekne previše moći. Imajući ovo u vidu, on je poverio svoje levo oko Itačiju i rekao mu da štiti selo, bio je u stanju da umre sa osmehom znajući da ostavlja selo u dobrim rukama, uprkos svemu kroz šta je prošao pre njegove smrti. Šisui čak ide toliko daleko da izbriše svoje postojanje da bi sprečio da njegovo telo padne u pogrešne ruke da ga Kabuto ne bi oživeo godinama kasnije i primorao da se pori protiv svog sela. Prema Itačiju, on i Naruto Uzumaki imaju slične ideale i ciljeve. Šisui u velikoj meri vrednuje pojam porodica kao što se vidi kada se zakleo da nikada neće dozvoliti da pitanje klana uništi vezu između Itačija i Saskea. On je takođe imao smisla za humor, kao što se vidi kada je uživao u teškoj situaciji u kojoj je stavio Itačija kada se raspravljao sa Saskeom oko toga ko je jači. Kao Itači, Šisui nije uživao u ubijanju ljudi i radije je koristio ne smrtonosne metode kad god je to moguće kao što je prikazano kada je gendžicuom oterao šinobija po imenu Ao i njegov tim. Ao je izjavio da je Šisui mogao da ubije ceo tim sa lakoćom. Šisui je takođe iskoristio gendžicu na Danzou umesto da ga ubije kad je ovaj pokušao da mu ukrade oči. Izgled Mnogo liči na svog pretka Kagami Učihu, Šisui ima kratku, crnu, neurednu kosu i relativno širok nos i lepo definisane trepavice koje su bile okrenute prema gore na krajevima .Od odeće nosi standarnu majcu Učiha klana, crnu sa velikom kragnom. Prikazan je sa tantom koji se nalazio na leđima sa desene strane. Takođe je nosio nešto kao pojas za njegov tanto koji se nalazio na njegovim grudima pričvršćen na oba ramena. Dok je bio u regularnim snagama nosio je standardnu Konoha nindža uniformu. Sposobnosti Čak i po Učiha standardima, Šisui je primećen kao jedan od najtalentovanijih članova koje je klan ikada imao. Danzo Šimura je čak izneo da je on najjači Učiha svog vremena. Njegove sposobnosti su ga visoko rangirale kao Nindžu i vođu odreda. Takve sposobnosti su tako poznate da je ceo odred Kiri-Nindži odlučio da pobegne saznavši za njegovo prisustvo. Dovoljno o njegovoj snazi govori i to da je Kabuto Jakuši hteo da ga oživi za rat, ali nije našao dovoljno njegovog DNK. '''Fizička snaga i brzina On je zaradio nadimak "Šisui Treptaj Tela (Shisui of the Body Flicker)" ''kako je sjajno usavršio tehniku Treptaj Tela (Body Flicker). Šisui bi čest koristio Tehniku Treptaj Tela da se teleportuje van vidokruga neostavljajući nikakav trag, prisustvo ili njegovu destinaciju. On je često koristi da bi signalizirao tajne sastanke sa Itačijem. U borbi je prikazano da može jako brzo da se izgubi ispred mnoštva protivnikovih napada. On je bio i talentovan u Tajdžicuu jer je uspeo da pobedi Itačija u nekoliko sparing mečeva. On je pokazao i veliku toleranciju na bol sobzirom da nije ni trepnuo kada mu je Danzo izvadio oko. '''Nindžicu' Šisui je jako vešt u Nindžicuu, a može da prizove jato vrana da mu pomognu u borbi. Tu je i tehnika Treptaj Tela, pomoću koje može da se teleportuje. Prirodne Transformacije Šisui je mogao da koristi tri Prirodne Transformacije (Vatrenu, Munjevitu i Vodenu) zajedno sa Jin-izdanjem. Kao Učiha, bio je jako vešt u korišćenju Tehnika Vatrenog Stil (kao što je Vatreni Stil: Džicu Vatrene Lopte).Šisui je korišćenjem ove tehnike zaustavio mnogo napada Vodenog Stila od stranu ANBU-a. Dojdžicu Šaringan Kao i mnogi članovi njegovog klana, Šisui može da koristi Šaringan. Njegovo usavršavanje Šaringana prolazilo je kroz rivalitet sa Itačijem, koji je imao visoke moći u njegovom korišćenju. Koristeći ga on poseduje sve njegove sposobnosti, uključujući to da može da vidi Čakru, predvidi napade i korišćenje Gendžicua samo jednim pogledom. Mangekju Šaringan Šisui je bio jedan od retkih članova klana koji su probudili Mangekju Šaringan. Njegov Mangekju izgleda kao četiri tačke vetrenjače i to mu daje pristup moćnoj Gendžicu Tehnici, Kotoamacukamiju. Ova Tehnika mu daje sposobnost da uđe u um protivnika i manipuliše ga, lažno navodeći ga što čini kao da se stvari rade svojom voljom; žrtve nebi ni primetile da se manipulišu. Ova Tehnika je bila toliko moćna da je Šisui verovao da može naterati ceo Učiha klan da odustane od pobune. Ova tehnika je toliko jedinstvena i moćna da ju je Obito hteo za sebe i bio je ljut što je Danzo uspeo da uništi oko pre nego što je umro. Kabuto se takođe oduševio kada je saznao da je oko bilo u Itačijevoj vrani. U igrici ''Naruto Šipuden Ultimativni Nindža: Revolucija ''Šisuijev Mangekju Šaringan je probudio sposobnost da ispoljava Susana. Čak je bio ustanju da upotrebi Susana nakon krađe njegovog oka. Njegov Susano je zelene boje, a takođe je u stanju da izdrži napade Eksplozivnih Bombi ne Kunajevima ostavljajući Šisuia netaknutog. Šisuijev Susano je u stanju da ispali veliki broj Čakra igli na protivnika. Zanimljivosti *Ši znači smrt, a sui znači voda, to može značiti mrtva voda, što asocira da se možda udavio. * Šisui je umro vrlo mlad. S obzirom da se stalno takmičio s Itačijem ne zna se kakve bi njegove sposobnosti bile u budućnosti. Mnogi misle da bi on postao jači i od Itačija. * Itači i Šisui bi se povremeno borili iz radoznalosti, međutim uvek bi Šisui pobedio, zato bi verovatno da je duže poživeo Šisui bio jači od Itačija. Категорија:Likovi